Lost Soul II
by Oil Pastel
Summary: Sequel to Lost Soul. Galadriel sends Sara on a trip back to her old home, and at first, Sara refuses to go. But the trip to see Elrond turns out to be more than Sara bargained for. Surely at the age of 2000 she should be able to walk without falling over?
1. This was Supposed to be a Nice Day?

Hello people! D'ya remember me? Well, I decided to get off my fat rear-end and get the sequel up! Yaya! Sorry it took so long, but I did put all of my skills into this feckin chappie! You had better appreciate this.   

Um… yeah, this is set a looooooooooong while after Lost Soul, like a couple of thousand years. Uh-huh. So I'm guessing that you all guessed what choice she took? To _survive_. She's not dumb ya know… well don't answer that. Lol. Um… anything else? Oh yeah. I'll explain something after the end of this, but basically because FF.net is kind of crap (lol- I don't really mean that!) sometimes in web format the italics and bold parts of the text don't show up. This is **_NOT MY FAULT_** lol. So, the parts that may sometimes just be in between a forward slash (/_text/_) are Sara's thoughts and the ones between two and should sometimes be in bold too are Galadriel's thoughts (**_//text//_**). All will be clear, and like I said, if it isn't then just read the note at the end. Okay? Right! 

It's also recommended that you read Lost Soul first if you are just joining us.

Oh, and I don't own any of this!

One last thing………

ENJOY!

Chapter One; This was Supposed to be a Nice Day? 

_/Ah, finally some peace and quiet_./

Sara sighed and relaxed in the patch of sun that was peeking shyly through a gap in the canopy of the silver and green forests of Lothlorien. She had just had one of the most stressful days of her life. Organising a party wasn't as easy as it was cracked up to be. First there was getting all the invitations sorted, and then there was waiting for them to be returned so she could see how many people were to be seated. _Then_ there was the food to get prepared. Luckily for her she wasn't going to be the chef for the special evening about to commence the following month.

Arwen's birthday party. 

Yes it was true. Her little elf was about to be two thousand years old. Only she wasn't little anymore. Or her elf. Sara had known her since birth and she had taken part in a lot of things that went on in Arwen's life. Now she was all grown up, and it was to be believed that she was in love with a certain little ranger who was about to be the heir to the throne of Gondor. All he needed was a little shove in the right direction. 

However, Sara hadn't seen either of them for quite a while now, nearly seven years. The last time that she had been to Rivendell was seven years ago… she couldn't believe it. Sara frowned and briefly wondered how Elrond was doing. She'd have to write to him, though she had been it touch for the past few weeks telling him about how she was planning this special surprise birthday bash for Arwen, and made sure that they travelled to Lothlorien for it. Somehow they managed to keep it a secret from Arwen what was going on. For the wise elf she's cracked up to be she is pretty stupid.

Sara smiled once more as she remembered the stupid elf twins that she had become attached to the hip with. They took it pretty bad when they found out that she was to move to Lothlorien. In fact, she had fallen out with them because of it. Sara had only known them for three hundred years. She remembered the day perfectly well. The day itself was a rainy one. Black clouds blocked the sun's rays and made Rivendell look dull and drab to what it usually was. Heck, she could even remember the smell of the damp air and the sounds of a messenger horse's hooves pounding on the ground as it neared the gates of Rivendell. She could remember the Lothlorien messenger announcing that Sara was to go to Lorien straight away, and pack her things together as they were going to leave the next day. Having to tell Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan was the most awful thing she had ever done. 

But this was out of the way now. After all, it was Galadriel's orders to come here. It was for a good reason too. To tell Sara that she was actually a very important elf (V.I.E), with special super ninja powers… well, no. Actually, she was a princess, so to speak, of Lothlorien itself. Ah well, the gods seemed to want to make her life hell by giving her some of Galadriel's blood (to this day she doesn't know why) along with all the powers she had too. Oh, and she forgot to mention half a hairdo, weird eyes and a startling like-ness to the Lady of Light herself. Wasn't life just a bed of roses? 

Well, she had made her bed and now she had to lie in it. 

Sometimes she would get migraines from having the same visions as Galadriel had. As far as she knew she was the only elf ever to have a severe headache. Sara had to have special herbs and potions to help reduce the pain. Along with this, she had a special bond with Galadriel that let them hear each other's thoughts, along with _everyone_ else's. See why she got the migraines? They weren't as bad anymore after she had been taught to meditate and block out certain thoughts. She had to do this every morning if she wanted a clear head for the rest of the day. Wisdom came along with the traits too, for which Sara was extremely grateful. She had a love/hate life. But hey, there is a thin line between the two.

Okay, she was over exaggerating a little. Of course she loved her life. She was an elf, and they are immortal. So if you hate your life then you're stuck with it forever… unless you take some drastic measures to end it. Sara shuddered at the thought. At least she was doing what she loved best. Which was exactly what she was doing right this moment.

Lying down in a patch of sun in the lush forests of Lothlorien.

Sara frowned as she heard light footfalls gently padding through the forest. She heard the thoughts of the elf that was approaching her.

**_//Her skin will be damaged if she carries on doing this.//_******

Sara smiled. She should have known.  

_//Well maybe I want my skin to be damaged.//_ Sara thought, knowing full well that the person knew what she was thinking.

This was, after all, Galadriel. They had their own special link through thoughts. 

"That is just like you to want that to happen. Come on my child, we have work to do," Galadriel spoke softly. 

She had called Sara 'her child' ever since Sara came to Lothlorien. "We are tied by blood," she had said. "That makes you my child."

To this day Sara wondered why Galadriel wasn't _her_ child. Life was so unfair! 

Sara nodded to Galadriel and go up, attempting to get the grass-stains off her new white dress. She cringed as Galadriel noticed the rather large stain. That was the trouble with coming here. Sometimes one would get grass stains on one's back if one wasn't careful. Galadriel walked ahead of Sara so that she would follow.

Sara sighed and followed with foot falls only audible to sensitive elven ears. Why did she have to have lessons on _manners_ for goodness sake? Why was she reduced to getting taught how to sew and eat at the table properly and fight? She had to admit that the fighting part was cool as only the higher elven females got taught how to wield weapons. Well, the nearest that normal females got to a weapon was a sewing needle, and Sara had to admit; they were pretty lethal if used incorrectly. She had holes in her thumb as proof. 

Most of the walk was spent by Sara counting the amount of little pinpricks that were in her thumb because of her new tapestry lessons. She stuck her tongue out in concentration.

/Thirty one… thirty two…/ 

//Would you stop that please? Why you must forever think these silly thoughts are beyond me.//

Sara could sense the humour that was in Galadriel's thoughts.

"Ah, but you wouldn't have me any other way," Sara gave up counting the holes; there were simply too many. 

Galadriel laughed and looked at Sara who had now taken up the task of twisting one of the blonde streaks around her index finger. She hadn't changed one bit. When Sara had her memory wiped blank of her family, she was a free spirit. It was only then that Elrond realised what a handful he had taken on. Sara and the twins were always causing trouble, and continued doing so until their coming of age. They agreed to stop their childish behaviour at that time. Elrond liked the peace but had to get used to Rivendell being a whole lot quieter. When Arwen was born he soon got absorbed in the task of looking after her, so he didn't really notice how much quieter they had gotten as Arwen was the new troublemaker. But now they had all grown up Rivendell was serene once again. However, Lorien got the unfortunate task of teaching Sara how to act like a princess. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sara inquired, still twisting the piece of hair. 

"It does not matter, child. Now go to your lessons, before you are late," Galadriel smiled at the thought running through Sara's head.

/I am NOT a child!/ 

//No, no. I'm sure you aren't.//

Sara just rolled her eyes before meeting her teacher for her tapestry lesson. She walked along with her posture held straight and grace in her movements, just like she had been taught to. She had to show Galadriel that she was a Lady, and that she didn't need anymore lessons. As soon as Galadriel was out of sight she saw a small pebble on the floor. Not being able to resist the sudden urge, she ran along, kicking it down the path. At least it was something to do on her way to doom and boredom. Sara brought her leg back and this time kicked the pebble with all her might, smiling in satisfaction as it was propelled into the air. Nevertheless, she winced as she saw a tall, blonde male warrior elf round the corner right in the path of the small stone. It was too late when she yelled at him to look out. The stone had hit him hard… right in the middle of his forehead. 

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry!" Sara gushed, running towards him to check if he was okay.

It was only then she noticed who it was. 

Haldir.

She growled in irritation. She just _had_ to hit _him_, a very close person to her practical _mother_, in the head with a stone! She was going to die a long and painful death. A part of her smirked in satisfaction as she just hated Haldir. There was a slight dog in the ointment though; he was likely to tell Galadriel about this. How else would an elf get a huge red lump in the middle of their face? 

"Sara!" an outraged voice cried from behind her.

Sara winced and visibly flinched at the anger in that person's voice. She slowly turned around to meet the hard look from Galadriel.

"I thought you knew better than to kick things around," she said in her usual calm voice. Sara hated when she did that. She would rather have Galadriel shout at her than see the look of distrust in her usually warm eyes.

"Sorry…" Sara offered feebly.

//I was going to discontinue your lessons as you have learned well, but that is about to change. I trusted you with sorting out Arwen's party as well. Can I have confidence in you to be able to organise it?//

****

"Yes of course but-"

"It was my fault," Haldir cut in, not knowing what Galadriel had just said to Sara, but he did notice Sara look hurt. 

"It was?" Sara asked confused.

"It was?" Galadriel repeated what Sara had just said in a less baffled tone than Sara.

"Yes, it was. I wasn't looking at where I was going, my Lady. I apologise to you both," Haldir bowed his head slightly. Sara was the princess after all. 

Galadriel looked at the pair disbelievingly. She knew perfectly well what had just happened. On the other hand, it was up to Sara if she wanted to tell the truth or not. With a faint smile she nodded at Haldir and left the pair, much to Sara's relief. 

"Thank you so much," she said, walking past him to get to her next 'lesson' type thing. 

"Wait, I have been sent to tell you something," a false smile was plastered on Sara's face as he caught up with her. She really did hate him.

"My lady, I have already apologised about what happened a while back. Can you not forgive and forget?" he asked. 

She really wanted to say 'no' as an answer, but a thousand years was a terribly long time to hold a grudge. It all began when he threw a bucket of water over her by accident. As she had told him many times, it is very hard to 'accidentally' throw a bucket of water over someone that was walking past you. He pleaded innocence, telling her that he didn't know she was there, but it's hard for an elf not to hear someone approaching them, isn't it? Instead she sighed and looked over to Haldir again. The apology did sound genuine… 

"No," she sidestepped him, but he just got in her way again, blocking her path to where she was going.

"I have some other news to tell you. I have been sent to tell you that someone has arrived of the borders of Lothlorien forest. You are to meet with them,"

Sara frowned and closed her eyes in concentration. She couldn't feel anything unusual in the forest, so it must be someone she knew approaching Lorien. Finally opening her eyes she gave Haldir a look that clearly said that she didn't approve of having to follow him to the edge of the forest. She sighed silently as she stared at Haldir's back whilst they were walking through the woods of Lorien. He stepped over a root that was sticking out of the ground and Sara's gaze lowered a little.

_/I don't care how much I hate him; he's got a rather nice arse./_

"Really, my lady, you still haven't learned how to control your thoughts so that everybody around you cannot hear what goes on in your head? Though thank you very much for the compliment," Haldir didn't even bother looking at Sara. He knew she would be a nice shade of red by now. 

Sara stood rooted to the spot, spluttering and glaring in anger at Haldir's back green tunic clad. She growled in frustration again. How dare he say that to her? Her day was just fine before he turned up! She shook her head and quickened her pace to catch up with the long, graceful strides of Haldir. Stupid elf… and now she was a hypocrite. 

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Sara tried to keep her thoughts to herself. She had learned how to do this long ago, but if she got distracted (which, she did) and didn't concentrate properly then it could go horribly pear-shaped. After a while she took to looking at the trees and marvelling at how tall they were. It hurt her neck after a while to look at them, so she soon tired of that game. 

"Have you ever wondered how many trees there are here?" Sara asked out of pure curiosity. This earned a chuckle from Haldir. 

"No really, little child," he answered and looked around him, ignoring Sara who was trying her best not to shout at him for calling her a little child. She was six foot one for goodness sake- and two thousand three hundred years old! Why did people insist on using one of Galadriel's nicknames for her all the time? 

They followed the path to her home. It was a day's journey to the edge of Lorien, so Haldir had told her that she was to pick up her kit for the two-day hike about to commence. Apparently someone had already prepared all of this for her, and she grimaced at the servant who brought her things out for her. Two days was a very long time to spend with someone you don't really like. Maybe that was why Haldir was saying how sorry he was before hand. 

Sara sighed as she changed into her leggings, boots and green tunic she liked to wear for travelling. She may as well be comfortable for the journey ahead. Stepping outside her silvery wooden door that was situated in one of the large trees in the centre of Lothlorien, she hitched her travelling pack on her shoulder and said goodbye to Galadriel, who apparently knew that she was to travel to meet these people. But when Sara asked who was coming, Galadriel merely smiled mysteriously and blocked off her thoughts to Sara so she couldn't find out by their communication link.  

Now it was just herself and Haldir in the woods. She barely glanced at him before walking past for him to follow her to where they were heading.

"My lady-" he began, but was cute off by Sara.

"Just call me Sara."

"Yes… Sara, you are going the wrong way. We are travelling this way," he pointed to the opposite way Sara was walking. She resisted the urge to smack the superior smile off his face and ended up following down the correct path instead. 

_/Whoever this person is, they had better be worth it./_

She made no attempt to block that though so that Haldir couldn't hear it.

"Oh, I think you will be surprised," was all he said.

So he knew too? Argh! She was beginning to look forward to coming back home- and they hadn't even left yet. 

Riiiiight. Was that any good? If you don't understand anything then here is the low-down:

Sara and Galadriel have a special link because they are connected by Galadriel's blood. They also can sometimes feel each other's emotions, but only if they are extremely strong i.e. white hot pain because they broke a leg… random, but still an example. Lol. Jah. Along with this Sara also has Galadriel's powers, but cannot see/use in the mirror as well a Galadriel can. Yeah? 

So, any questions, suggestions, leave 'em in your review! Was this good or bad, just say so. And there is a plot… of sorts. I just haven't read LotR fics for a while, well, apart from Dragon Princess Nikki's, which is very good.  

Lol. So leave a review and maybe it will help me get this junk out faster! Thanx.

REVIEW!!!!!!!   


	2. Of Breadcrumbs and Bad Mornings

Hellloooo peoples! Sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner than I'd hoped *cough* a month later *cough* and I'm sure you must really hate me. Lol! So, in no particular order (other than the one that appears on ff.net) I would like to thank my readers:

Sarah: *Eats cherry that was on pretty please* Here is the next chappie! Muahahahahaha! *Chokes on cherry* Thanks for ya review!

Dragon…yada Nikky, you know who you are ;) : Yes, I would use that foul language if I had to read one of my stories. Lol! Thank you so much for your relevant review! They always make me warm a fuzzzzzzy inside! Apart from the bit where you threatened to kill me… I was a bit scared then… Lol! THANK YOU! *Hugzzzzzzz* 

Yuhi-thedoerofdevildeeds: Nice name. J Here's the update, and thanx for taking the time to review this hunk-a-junk! 

Landos Star: Sure, you can have Haldir! ^_^, I still haven't thought of ANY pairings in this AT ALL! Lol. Grrr… at least I have a basic plot, which is more than I have usually! Lol. Thank you for the nice comment. 

Ainu Laire: Hehehe. Thanks for correcting me there, but hey! Not that bothered, I'm too lazy an author to do my research. I'm glad that you liked my 'basic plot line, spelling and grammar'. Thanx.

Dunthonwen: Hurrah! Thank you for that kewl review, I love making people laugh! YAY! *skips along happily*

Sugaricing: lol! I liked your review. Yes, Sara had better suck up. Hehehe. Thank you so much for your presents. *shakes box***** Oooooooh! What's inside???? 

Bobo SB: And cookies to my first reviewer! Hmm… you liked that line too, huh? Well, I'm sure he would have a rather nice backside… Sara is just waaay too lucky! 

And now for a wee rant. I need to change my summary. *sniffs at pathetic summary*. Meh… -_-* I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a school pupil who died the other day. Steven, you didn't really know me, but this is for you.

Legolas: There, there, go back to sleep…

ENJOY!!!!

Chapter Two;

Sara breathed in the fresh morning air and yawned, stretching to her full height. She was nice and comfy in her sleeping bag, and she'd had a good sleep, well, as good as it got in a blanket. Haldir and herself had walked quite a distance before they had set up camp under a large silver aged tree. The days travel had obviously took it out of Sara, for as soon as her head had hit the pillow she had been fast asleep. 

Sara rolled over to her side and snuggled closer under the blanket, closing her eyes and taking in the sounds around her. She took notice of one particular bird that was chirping happily in the tree that she was lying below and smiled faintly. Her happiness was short-lived as she heard light footfalls coming towards her. She frowned and groggily opened her eyes. 

There she saw two brown boots right in front of her nose. She slowly lifted her gaze upwards up to see Haldir looking at her with his eyebrows raised. She snapped her eyes shut, even though elves slept with their eyes open, and rolled over, wanting to get back to sleep. 

"For an elf, you do seem to get fatigued very easily," Haldir prodded her gently with his foot to make sure that she wasn't about to fall back asleep.

Sara growled and sat up, glaring at the foot that dared to poke her first thing in the morning. She had only woken up and already Haldir had managed to annoy her. However, she did get irate very easily in the mornings. 

Sara sighed and stood to her feet, giving her bedding a longing glance before rolling it up. She began to help pack away the small camp. With the objects that were out now nicely tucked away in Sara and Haldir's backpacks, they set off again towards the edge of the forest to meet the mystery individual that was currently arriving at Lothlorien. Sara frowned and briefly speculated who the person could be before shrugging off her pack and getting two pieces of Lembas bread out for Haldir and herself. Haldir, who had turned to see where Sara had got to, looked at the bread that was offered to him and took it with a small smile of gratitude. He too, had forgotten to eat breakfast. 

By mid afternoon they were almost near to where they should be. Sara couldn't help but grin when the plains past the forest could be seen. It took a moment for her eyes to get used to the bright sunlight when she stepped outside, and with her good sight she could see two people each riding a horse towards her. She narrowed her eyes and studied the both the males. One of them was riding a black stallion and had deep brown hair and fair, pale skin. His intense blue eyes seemed to be studying her too. Sara eyes trailed to his ears and noticed that they were pointed. Sara looked at what he was wearing. He was clad a blue tunic bearing intricate silver embroidery and silver elvish pants with black travelling boots very much like the ones she was wearing now. Her stare switched to the other elf on his right. He was riding a white mare and looked startlingly like the first one.

Realisation hit her as to who they were and she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes at the sight of her old friends. Sara sprinted towards them as fast as she could to meet them halfway. By the time she had reached them a tear had fallen down her cheek and the two men looked down at her jovially, almost grinning from ear to ear. The one riding the black stallion demounted it with ease and grace that not even Sara could manage and stepped towards her. He placed a hand to her cheek and she did the same to him, like Elrond had taught her to greet other elves. When he moved his hand she moved to him and embraced him in the tightest hug she could muster. A look of surprise passed his face for a moment before returning the embrace.

"Elrohir! I've missed you so much," Sara spoke, but this came out slightly muffled and she had her head buried in his shoulder. 

He just chuckled and held her tighter. "Well, I missed you too," he let go and leaned back to look at her face, which by now, was tear streaked. Still the same Sara he could remember, only older. By the looks of things she had gone through a lot. 

A cough could be heard from behind the two. Sara peered from around Elrohir's shoulders and looked at the other person.  She was faced with a practical duplicate of Elrohir aside form the fact that his eyes were slightly darker than his twin's. Sara let go of Elrohir and stepped towards Elladan, skipping the traditional greeting and hugging him straight away. She had missed the pair so much. 

They reluctantly pulled apart and began walking towards where Haldir was (still by the forest). Sara thought this was very stupid as the twins had horses, but didn't mention so as they seemed to be quite content in chatting away to her. This didn't bother her; in fact she was doing most of the talking. They had a lot to catch up on.   

                                                                                                ***

/_Finally! _/

Sara flopped back on her comfortable bed, grateful for the fact that she didn't have to sleep a moment longer on that awful… _blanket_. She closed her eyes and listened to the light chatter of the people that were by her open window. She liked to take the time to listen to things. 

A knock came from her door, and she grunted for the person to come in. She already knew who it was anyway. The door opened and Haldir stepped inside her room, lowering his head slightly to her out of respect. She tried her best not to roll her eyes. 

"Lady Sara-"

"Sara." 

"Sara," Haldir corrected himself, watching her form on the bed, "Lady Galadriel told me to tell you that the party is only in two hours. You should be getting yourself ready soon," Haldir paused before continuing. "Are you still tired from our trip? It was two weeks ago!" 

Sara stopped her mutterings for a second, trying to think up a feasible excuse for the fact that she was in bed at four in the afternoon and still recovering from the short journey they made two weeks ago. She wasn't even tired; it was just that her soft bed was so… soft. She 'um-ed' for a while, and to her irritation, he just chortled to himself and left her room. How dare he?! 

"Oh, I know when the party is! I did organise it after all!" Sara shouted after him, her fists clenched. 

She sighed and figured that she'd better get out of bed soon. Elrond will be wondering where she was. She speculated for a minute if Arwen had heard what she had just shouted. She just crossed her fingers and hoped for the best, after all, Arwen still didn't know about her surprise birthday bash. 

Sara tried not to shout in frustration as she heard another nock, and had to grind her teeth as she told that person to come in as politely as she could muster. The next thing she knew Melian was bustling about her room, fussing about the fact that her bed was still unmade. She was just about to go and make it when Sara told her to do otherwise. 

"Mel, you are a guest here. My guest. What kind of a hostess would I be if I told you to make my bed?" Melian beamed, but Sara couldn't help but notice that her hand was twitching slightly towards the direction of the unmade bed. Sara had also invited Melian along because she was her first ever maid, and they had gotten pretty close over the past years. It just wouldn't be right if Elrond and his family was here and not Melian.

"Well, can I at least help you get ready?" Melian looked at the slightly wrinkled white nightgown that Sara was currently wearing with an almost disdainful look. Sara looked down at her feet slightly ashamed that she was still not dressed.

After a moment Sara sighed and raised her hands in submission. "Okay, fine. You can help me."

Melian looked delighted, and went through to the connecting bathroom to fill up the metal tub with hot water that she had collected in a bucket. Within half an hour Sara was soaking in the hot bath and washing her hair with the special shampoo she was given a while back by Galadriel as a gift that made it extra shiny and healthy looking. 

After an hour of frantic rushing around (due to the fact that Melian had almost fallen out of a window because Sara had shoved her away from her hair slightly harder that she was supposed to), Sara was finally ready. Melian pushed her in front of a mirror for Sara to see the overall look. 

Sara 'hmmm-ed' at bit at her reflection. She was wearing a silver dress that was made out of the finest materials in Lothlorien. Sara had received it a while back for her birthday, and had only worn it once for a special occasion. It had an off the shoulder sleeve on one side, and a shadowy silver and a lighter silver were fusing together in a swirl towards the centre of the dress. The bottom of the dress was dark, whereas the top half was lighter. The sleeves where long and part of it was attached to the finger with a loop to stop it from falling about everywhere. The neckline followed the off-the-shoulder line to reveal her shoulder and part of her collarbone. Her dress was slightly fitted about her top half and past the waist was left to flow towards the floor gracefully. 

"I look like a silver tree," Sara jabbed her thumb towards the forest trees outside her window. 

Melian tutted and Sara impatiently tried to throw her hair over her shoulders out of an old habit, but to her dismay remembered that she had shamefully let Melian bully her into putting her hair up. Sara hands twitched slightly and she resisted the urge to take the elven silver clip out to free her hair again. 

"You look beautiful."

Sara rolled her eyes skywards and shook her head. 

"Elves are supposed to have _good_ eyesight. Anyways, should we go down to the hall now?" Sara asked, frowning slightly with worry. What if Arwen knew about the party? All her planning would've gone to waste. What if no one turned up in the first place? Sara bit her lip with worry, continuing to think up ways that her party could go wrong. 

"Yes, I think we should." 

Melian and Sara left for the hall, though by this time, Sara doubted that anyone would even be there. 

***

"I would like to say that I wish my daughter the best of happiness…" Elrond seemed to have droned on for what seemed two hours in the native tongue of Elvish. Sara sighed silently. You'd think that travelling _thousands_ of leagues would get you away from Elrond's boring speeches, but no, _thousands_ of leagues weren't enough. She began to play with a random crumb on the table. She felt someone nudge her and Sara looked round to see who it was.

"If you manage to summon up the energy to look even more fed up, you'd look close to tears," Elrohir whispered, an Elladan and Arwen snickered. Elladan was sitting next to Elrohir and Arwen was sitting next to Sara. 

Sara flicked the crumb to see how far it would go before answering to her three friends silently.

_/What do you mean 'summon up the energy'? I **am** reduced to tears! /_   

Arwen elbowed her as if to scold her slightly, but it didn't look very serious as she was grinning. She managed to change it into a false happy smile to please her father when he looked at her halfway through a sentence. She gave a small wave to Elrond before he turned back to the people who were invited to the party. 

**_//Sara, stop encouraging Arwen and the twins//_**

Sara sputtered and glared at Galadriel who until now, Sara hadn't noticed was looking at her pointedly from across the table. Sara rolled her eyes and looked for her special crumb. The three siblings looked and each other and rolled their eyes. Some things never changed. 

TADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it's so short *sobs* but you guys still love me, right?

*silence*

Right guys?!?!?!?!

*Three people walking past nod and run away*

Random person 1: Poor thing, she's delusional. 

Random person 2: Maybe if she got reviews…?

Oil Pastel: Could you be even more obvious? I'm paying you good money here… Erm… I mean… Sure… what a _brilliant_ idea!!!

Random person 3: This had better be good money. C'mon you guys! *three people leave*

So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and if anyone wants me to email them whenever a new chapter is up, then just leave your email addy in your review.

Thanx. J 


	3. Persuasion

Hullo and welcome to the third installation of Lost Soul. Yes- and know that the updates are few and far between, but hey, at least I'm updating! ^_^ Lol. So, without further a-don't, I shall thank my reviewers in no particular order. 

**Awkward: **Hmm… you're bound to like the first one better, as the Sara in this fic's characters has yet to develop. I want her to be more elf-like to this story is slightly more realistic. Thank you for your input though.

**XxDragon Princess NikkixX:** Hullo hun! *Hugs* I'm sure you're sort-of relieved that I've updated this thing (as you're not getting any younger- your words not mine). I have to thank you for helping me out with this, and putting up with my very, very, very slow updates. Thanks hun, you're the best! *huggles* 

**Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds:** Hehehe, have I told you before that I like your screen-name? It's funny once you work out what it says. ^_^. Err …review, right.Well, here's the next chap!

Right, don't forget that anything in between two forward slashes and in bold are Galadriel's thoughts, and the ones in italics and in with one forward slash are Sara's thought's thingy-ma-bobs. *Gives reviewers cookies* 

Enjoy!

**************************************************************************************

Chapter Three; Persuasion 

"No way. Not in a trillion years! Why should I? Can't you get someone else to go?"

Haldir sighed and rolled his eyes, closing them and then massaged his temples. He'd been listening to this 'conversation' from outside the room for a good half an hour. He wasn't quite sure when the conversation finished and the one-sided shouting match began. Half of Lothlorien could probably hear what was being shouted between the two people that were having a slight disagreement. Haldir had been sent outside the room when Galadriel asked him to leave because she wanted to talk to Sara privately. He didn't see the need to send him outside because he knew perfectly well what they were talking about. 

Haldir heard Galadriel's calmer voice replying to what Sara had just exclaimed. 

"Because, I need you to go. I can then see and hear what is being said."

Sara sighed and stamped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms in a rather childish manner. 

"So? You have your mirror thingy you can see everything in! Why should _I _have to go all the way over to Rivendell for a stupid meeting?"

Galadriel's expression hardened. 

"You are going and that is my final word on this matter. Not go and pack your bags, you are to leave tomorrow."

Sara snorted and then smirked. "Fat chance. I'm not leaving this place for that meeting whether you like it or not!"

**************************************************************************************

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate - this one doom…"

Sara growled to herself and a few nearby elves gave her strange looks. She clenched her teeth to stop herself from speaking. After all- since when were females allowed to be in the council meeting that Elrond summoned? Galadriel had obviously won the argument. Sara fiddled with the hood that she had up to shadow her face over so that nobody could tell who she was. Elrond had told her to wear the cape. Speaking of the bore, here he was again, talking about the end of the world in the gloomiest way imaginable. 

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." 

Elrond gestured a little hairy child to put a ring on the small pedestal that was placed in the middle of the open space that the council were sitting around. 

/_Run, little hairy dude, run before Elrond bores you to death/_

Sara sighed and heard Galadriel chiding her for being so moody.

**//I'm trying to listen here!//**

Sara ceased her thoughts and listened to Elrond so that Galadriel could hear exactly what was going on.

Murmurs speared throughout the whole of the congregation, and even Sara felt a chill run down her spine as she looked at the flawless golden ring that the boy had placed on the little dais. She stared at it, as did many others, and felt pure evil almost suffocating the air surrounding her. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm herself.

/_It's only a stupid ring…/_ she thought to herself and opened her eyes again, feeling sheepish for being so scared over such a stupid thing.

Across the circle, Sara saw a man stand up, awe apparent on his face. "So it is true… It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" the man with shaggy blonde hair began to pace, and Sara started to get worried,"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

It was only then that Sara noticed Aragorn was in the meeting. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn said this quite fiercely, and Sara grinned. That was the type of thing Aragorn would do.  

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" man, whom Sara supposed was from Gondor due to the coat of arms sewn on his chest, spoke back to Aragorn, a sneer apparent on his face.

Uh-oh…

Sara almost jumped out of her skin when an elf with blonde hair that was sitting next to her jumped up to his feet angrily. Her eyes widened when she recognised who it was. 

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Legolas finished the last part of his sentence with a slightly softer tone. 

The Gondorian turned to face Aragorn with disbelief in his eyes. "This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Sara's face fell, slightly disappointment that there wasn't going to be a full-out brawl. Trust Legolas to sort things out. She tutted. That was just typical. 

Legolas glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and Sara clamped her mouth shut and sat frozen to her chair in an attempt to look normal. She saw the little hairy bloke give Aragorn a wide-eyed look and sniggered, but then stopped herself by turning it into a manly cough at the last moment, as she knew she was being watched. 

"Havo dad Legolas," Aragorn signalled for Legolas to sit back down in his seat and rubbed his face in an irritated manner.  

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," the man from Gondor returned to his seat with a sigh.

Gandalf spoke up. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Sara rolled her eyes. Talk about stating the obvious. From what she'd heard, this whole thing was bad news. She planned on leaving as soon as this meeting was over. What was the point in her even being here? And why didn't Galadriel just use her mirror in the first place? Come to think of it, she should have predicted this meeting long ago, so why had she sent Sara here?

Elrond looked around at the gathering, Sara noticed that he was looking at her, but as soon as she met his eye, he looked away again. She frowned. This was getting weird. 

"We have only one choice… the ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf grabbed his axe and stood up out of his chair, looking at the ring. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He then gave a loud shout as he swung his axe down in an attempt to destroy the ring. Sara flinched as the dwarf's weapon shattered against the ring and shards of his axe went flying everywhere. The dwarf flew backwards to the ground. 

/_Stupid dwarf, he had it coming. It was his own fault/ _

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came… one of you must do this," Elrond's small speech was followed by a overpowering silence.

/_Well, don't all jump at once/_  

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" The man that spoke out against Aragorn had said this. Sara scowled. There was no need to put such a dampener on things. He was beginning to annoy her now. She closed her eyes. 

/_What's that stupid man's name? /_ she asked. There was a short silence.

**//Boromir// **

Sara's eyes narrowed at him. Legolas stood up again. What was he, a yoyo or something? 

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Boromir rose out of his seat as well. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli spat.

It was pandemonium. All the elves, including Sara, jumped up out of their seats and began shouting at Gimli. How dare a dwarf insult them!

"Just wait 'till I get my hands on you, you little… fat, hairy…" Sara swallowed her words and Legolas tried to stop the elves from pouncing on the small dwarf that had upset them. Gimli shouted something else about never trusting an elf; and this irked Sara up even more, not to mention the rest of the Mirkwood elves that were also at the council. Sara heard something and she froze to the spot, slowly pivoting around from where she stood. The elves still argued amongst themselves and she saw the little hairy boy, called Frodo, watching the ring intently. Sara listened to what he was thinking, but for some reason, she couldn't hear him. 

Gandalf shouted something in attempt to quell the argument, but it was all in vain as they continued to biker and squabble amongst themselves. Sara wasn't even paying attention anymore. She was still gazing at Frodo with concern, when he stood up.

"I will take it!" he shouted over the noise. He repeated himself even louder when he realised nobody had heard him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though… I do not know the way."

Gandalf stepped out from besides her and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder in a fatherly way. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Sara closed her eyes. Why had Aragorn volunteered? He had Arwen; he wasn't going to leave her to go on this journey, was he? It was suicide! He kneeled before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas walked over to Frodo's side.

"And my axe!" 

As Gimli said this, he exchanged a very dark look with Legolas. Sara smirked. A small dwarf with a big pride. What a bad combination. 

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir walked over to Frodo slowly. 

//Go! Quickly, speak up and reveal your identity. You must help Frodo…//

_/Erm… no. Don't be stupid./_

Sara felt a sharp slap inside her head. Damn, she hated when Galadriel did that. She didn't have to be anywhere near her to hurt Sara. 

//Do it now! Sara, I am being sincere wanting you to go up and offer Frodo your-//

/My what? Sewing needle? Mother, I am not as skilled in fighting as the Prince of Mirkwood or Aragorn. I will be killed!/  

**//I command you to go now!//**

Sara was almost shoved roughly forwards by an invisible force and all eyes were on her. She grinned a little nervously. At least her hood hadn't fallen down. But what should she do now? What could she offer Frodo for protection? She had a lot of wisdom… but was she brave enough? Wisdom isn't everything, but courage was, and at the moment, it was what she was lacking. She had to do something; everyone was staring at her still. 

She coughed and deepened her voice slightly. 

"And you have my…" she thought for a second, "Knives."

Damn. She had to do it now. What had she gotten herself into? Of all the stupid things she'd ever done, dressing up as a man and offering to destroy all evil had to top the lot of them. Sara stood by Frodo, and Elrond nodded at her and smiled slightly. So he approved of this too, huh? She shot a glare at Elrond, whom strangely enough, grimaced as if he could feel it from under her cloak.

A rustling from her right caught her attention and she saw another fat and hairy hobbit run out into the middle of the council. Sara grinned and took a glance at Elrond's face. To her discontent, he looked slightly amused. Why is everybody trying to keep the peace? You'd think that by now there would have been at least _one_ fight.

"Heh! Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Sara grinned and closed her eyes, looking into the hobbit's mind. 

Very good intentions, he had a pure heart. Sam… 

She shook her head and blinked as Elrond's voice spoke out and disturbed her thoughts. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Two more people ran out from behind a pillar. 

"Wait! We are coming too!"

One spoke excitedly. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing," the other hobbit nodded his head as if he were an expert in this sort of thing. 

"Well that rules you out Pip." 

Pippin… 

Elrond took a deep breath. "Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Sara glowed with pride at the name and looked at the rest of the Fellowship. However the moment was ruined.

"Great! Where are we going?" Merry and Frodo stared at Pippin. 

**************************************************************************************

The light breeze tousled Sara's waist length hair and she leaned against the railing that overlooked the magnificent gardens and views that Rivendell had to offer. She couldn't deny that this place was breathtaking; it just reminded her of her youth. Not that she minded, it just made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Her blue and brown stare settled upon two mortal men strolling along the garden pathways, having a discussion about something. One of them looked up at her and she blushed and averted her gaze, embarrassed at the fact that they had caught her looking at them. She looked down at the ground that was far below her.

"Exquisite, isn't it?"

Sara jumped and screamed loudly, nearly falling off the edge of the balcony. She would have done if it weren't for two strong arms grabbing her around the waist and stopping her from falling to her death. 

When she recovered she opened her eyes and looked around. She noted that she was on the floor with someone on top of her, and that anybody within a ten-mile radius was looking at her, startled. She smiled shakily and told them she was okay. Sara was glad when they all walked away, leaving her alone.  

However, she was definitely _not_ okay. 

In fact, somebody was currently crushing her. She sucked in some much needed air and tried to identify who it was that was on top of her. When she saw who it was she growled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, glaring up at him with hatred.   

Haldir smirked. "Oh, this is the thank you I get for saving your life?"  

Sara scrunched up her nose with distaste. "Well, if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have fallen off the edge of the railing!"

Haldir just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, can you get off me now? I'm being a bit crushed…" 

Haldir pondered this for a moment. "Hmm… no."

Sara's face reddened in anger and she frowned at him. It was getting slightly hard to breathe. Haldir straddled her stomach and sat on her, getting himself more comfortable whilst pinning her arms to her side. 

She rolled her eyes and muttered something, quiet enough for Haldir not to hear it. He leaned closer to her. 

"What was that?" he asked, a smirk still plastered on his handsome face. Sara's eyes widened. 

_/Okay, I did not just think that!/ _

"I'm waiting…" 

"I said 'You utter spastic moron, I hate you'," Sara bit out, a nervous feeling building up in her stomach as she watched his face closely. Haldir's eyes sparkled slightly. He was up to something. Sara swallowed slightly, and she suddenly noted their proximity. Haldir leaned in closely.

"Hate is such a strong word to use," he whispered in her ear, his breath fanning out on her neck, making her skin there tingle. Sara's mouth went dry and she gulped. 

Sara tried a different tactic. "Okay. Get off me. If you don't I will kick you where it hurts. No… erm… what would everybody think if they saw us like this?" 

Haldir seemed to ponder this for a moment. 

"Sara! There you are…" Sara winced as she saw Elladan slow to a halt as he spotted her and Haldir on the floor. Elladan raised his eyebrows. "I had no idea you two felt that way towards each other… should I leave you alone?" 

Sara growled and this caused Elladan to laugh. Haldir snorted and got up from Sara's stomach. She was mortified. Why would Elladan, of all people, think that she would do anything with that…that… creep! He knew that they hated each other with a passion! Sara couldn't help but wonder why Haldir had changed so much just then. It wasn't usually like him to do that… he usually would lick her boots and beg for forgiveness from her, but something about him changed. 

She shot an undignified look at Elladan. "Like I'd go anywhere near that moron!"

Haldir glared at her darkly and Elladan shrugged. 

"Fine! Be that way! I'm going for a swim. Elladan, when you get your brain back, you know where I'll be!" she shot one last fierce look at Haldir before storming away.

So much for Elladan being her best friend. How could he even think that her and Haldir were… urgh. The thought made her physically sick. She had hated Haldir for so long now. People told her that she was being silly, but she either stuck her tongue out at them or just tutted, walking away. 

Sara opened the door to her room and got changed into her swimming attire, still fuming about what had just happened. She shook herself and tied her hair up out of her face, slipping the robe she had on earlier and some shoes. 

The place she was heading to had been discovered by her, Elladan and Elrohir when they were in their teens. It was a secluded, small lagoon with a miniature waterfall and a large, lofty rock that they used to dive off. Sara smiled to herself, remembering what they used to do as she walked down the long and windy paths that lead her to the deep pool of water. 

She still couldn't believe what she'd gotten herself into. Maybe if she had a quiet word with Elrond then he'd let her stay… yes. She'd just tell him that it was all a big mistake, and she just wanted to go home to safety.

That's what she'd always do. Run for safety whenever she saw any trouble. 

/Come on, Sara. When will you get the chance to go on an adventure like this again? Do it! Spice up your life a bit…/

Sara chewed her lip nervously. She had to go now. There was no other choice; she couldn't just let down everybody like that. It was unfair. 

She nodded to herself and jumped into the cool refreshing water from the large rock that she had climbed.  

**************************************************************************************

Oooookay, that's chappie three for you all! Sorry the updates are so slow…

Haldir is slightly OOC in this fic… but that's how I like it. Elves can be sooooo boring sometimes so I thought "They can stuff it up their arses… I want them to be fun!" 

Lol. So I've just adjusted a few things for to get it to my own liking… Sara will be following the fellowship- the film version. So, if you're fed up of those fics then I'd advise you to… read it anyway! ^_^ I'm just warning you in advance. 

Well, review if you liked it… 

Don't if you didn't…

Fank-oo! 

Haldir: That means thank you in everybody else's language.

Me: Shuddup! *glares* 


	4. Advantages of Being stuck on a Mountains...

Hello readers! I know you're not used to me updating so quickly, but I've started this chappie pretty quickly! So erm… lemme thank the reviewers! ^_^

**Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds:** Hehehe, thank you. I wasn't sure about doing this coz well…some people out there might not like things this way. Lots of tension on its way… J Thanx.

**Dragon Princess Nikki:** Heya hun! *hugs* I'm so happy that you liked Haldir that way! I'm glad that everyone thinks that elves are too good for their own good. Thank you for the review and the nice comments you made in your email. They made me smile. J

**Awkward:** Lol, wow, thank you. I saw this dock-off review and thought 'Yay!'. I'm going to get one for every chapter? Wow… thanks! Lol. You just wanted to say arses? I'm guessing that you're not from England then? Lol. We have a Pippin fan in the house readers! 

Well, um… that does about it really… enjoy the next chapter! __

Chapter Four; Advantages of Being stuck on a Mountainside  

"Two, Three, Four, Five. Good, very good," Boromir didn't even sound slightly out of breath as Sara sat on a hill watching Merry and Pippin train in sword fighting. Aragorn was sitting next to her watching on as well.

The Fellowship had left just days earlier. Sara still remembered the scared looks that the hobbits gave her when they first saw that she was going with them. They gazed into her eyes and looked away as if scolded for looking at her. After that moment had past, intense curiosity took over them and Merry and Pippin in particular began to chat to her. They hadn't believed that a woman was going with them; after all, they hadn't seen one at the Council. Sara kept her comments to herself when they had said that. 

"Move your feet," Aragorn jerked her out of her little daydream and Sara smiled as Merry complimented Pippin. They were so adorable, she was so glad that they had came along with them. She got up and walked towards Frodo and Sam. Sam looked down shyly and Frodo welcomed her with a polite smile. 

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli said.

"Yeah? Well no one asked your for your opinion," Sara muttered quietly in Elvish. She heard Legolas laugh gently and they sent each other an amused look. Sometimes it was great being an elf. 

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said. Sara smirked openly at Gimli, and he glared back at her. 

Legolas jumped from one rock to another, noticing something from far away. Sara wasn't bothered by it. She knew it had been coming towards them for a while now, but something inside her told her not to say anything. It would turn out okay.  

"Aaah!"

Sara looked over to where Pippin had just shouted something. Boromir was apologising profoundly at something that he had done and Sara released a breath that she had been holding. Pippin kicked Boromir's leg and Sara laughed loudly, making Boromir glare at her. Merry and Pippin tackled him to the ground and Sara smiled as the three were shouting things at random times. 

"What's that?" Sam asked, noticing that Legolas was looking at something. 

Gimli waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud."

"It's moving fast…against the wind," Boromir said.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted. Sara didn't need telling twice, she hid under some nearby bushes with Legolas. She looked away from Legolas, embarrassed that she was so near him. Sara instead, concentrated on looking at the huge amount to black birds that were flying over them, cawing in an intimidating way. She couldn't help but feel she had seen this before. She shrugged the feeling off and got out of her hiding place after the birds had flown over their heads. 

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said as the Fellowship got out of the places they were hiding in. 

Sara was looking at the back of Boromir's head. He turned around slowly; the feeling of being watched compelling him to do so. He looked into Sara's dark brown eyes. He hadn't noticed before; but there were little blue speckles of colours that made them look like stars against a black sky. Boromir frowned as he noticed a glazed look on her face, her eyes turning into a black abyss of nothingness. He couldn't move his gaze. He was frozen to the spot, unable to look away from Sara's eyes. 

_"The ring…"_ a voice spoke in his mind. Boromir's hands clenched into fists and he tried to blink. He tried to look away. He couldn't. It was as if his eyes were not his own. _"You can't do this…"_

_"What can't I do?"_ Boromir pleaded, wanting the whole thing to end. Energy slowly drained away from his body, and he could have sworn that the light from around him was fading.

_"Don't do it!"_ the voice was a raspy and ancient, though it roughly boomed in his head. Pain exploded within his skull and he tried to cry out, only to find that he couldn't move as the last bit of his energy was snatched away from him.

"Sara!" Gandalf strode up to Sara, but she didn't even flinch as she stared at Boromir intensely. Her eyes didn't move, the blue twinkle in them consumed by the darkness around them. 

Everybody turned to look at the two stare at each other. Pippin felt a wave of uneasiness as he saw Sara's face. Something was wrong.

Gandalf murmured a spell softly, waving his hand over Sara's face. The colour drained from her features and her knees buckled, sending her crashing to the floor. Boromir looked away from her, breathing heavily. Something was definitely not right about her. He sat down on the ground and put his head in is hands, looking over at the form of Sara, shaking slightly on the ground.

"Hush, child. You should know by now that it isn't your fault…" Gandalf kneeled down by her side, and he put his hand on her forehead. 

"I'm so sorry," Sara sobbed slightly, and her shoulders trembled. "I haven't done that in such a long time…I …" she trailed off and hung her head in shame. Gandalf nodded at her and got up again. Merry and Pippin ran to her side and patted her on the head.

"There, there," Merry shushed. Sara smiled and looked at the two hobbits, finding some comfort in the words that they were saying. They had no idea. She found herself hugging them both tightly and they laughed, hugging her back. 

Such innocents.    __

***************************************************************************************

The cold air bit harshly on the hobbit's skin, and they trudged wearily through the white snow. Legolas watched Sara's back with a slight frown playing on his face as he walked with ease on the snow without leaving a trace. He had been wondering what had gone on between Boromir and Sara, but he didn't want to ask, as it wasn't his place to. Legolas just decided to observe Sara a bit closer to see if he could work anything out. He watched he blonde and brown hair blow through the wind and about her face, even though it was tied back into a high ponytail. 

Sara turned around when she heard Frodo cry out and fall over in the snow, and she watched him roll down the slope towards Aragorn. She sighed with relief when Aragorn caught him.

Frodo fumbled around his neck, frantically searching for something. Sara realised that the ring wasn't around his neck anymore. Frodo looked back up to where he fell and saw it lying in the snow. Boromir noticed the ring shining brightly in the snow, and he stepped towards it slowly, picking it by its chain, a look of awe upon his face.  

Aragorn and Sara noticed the look with concern. "Boromir…" Aragorn said.

"Don't…" Sara warned and was slightly worried at the look with Boromir was giving the ring. It was getting creepy. It was just her luck to get stuck with the creepy guys.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… Such a little thing," Boromir uttered.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo," the sound of Aragorn's voice said it all, and Boromir snapped his head up. 

"As you wish…I care not," Boromir said, handing the ring back to Frodo. Sara snorted loudly and coughed sarcastically causing everyone to look at her strangely. 

"What?" she asked, giving them a dark, annoyed look that she had perfected from fighting with Haldir. They looked away quickly muttering things and Sara smiled, satisfied. 

They continued to walk, and Sara couldn't help but send a gloating look at Gimli every other minute at the fact that her and Legolas were warm. Gimli just scowled and shook his head, tutting in an annoying way.

_"Well tut on, fatty, 'cause nothing's gonna spoil my mood,"_ Sara thought with a satisfied smile. Maybe there was a good side to being stuck on the side of a mountain. She thought for a second. Well, reason number one was that she could make a dwarf feel even more dwarf-like. Number two was to skit at the dwarf… reason three was-

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas said, looking around him as if a mini evil wizard with a pointy hat and staff was about to pop out at any moment. Sara cast a suspicious glance at Gandalf. 

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted as an avalanche of snow towards the Fellowship, but it just missed them. 

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted across from where he stood protecting one of the hobbits.

"No!" Gandalf said, and he stepped forwards out of the snow and began to chant a spell. Sara felt a slight queasiness in her stomach. She hated spells sometimes. 

Another blast of lighting hit the side of the mountain, covering the Fellowship in snow. Sara saw black all around her and she gasped, managing to get her head above the surface of the snow. She heard a soft splutter from beside her and she saw Sam's head pop up out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled over the ruthlessly blowing winds.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn opposed against Boromir's suggestion.  

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli said. Gandalf looked at Gimli with a worried face. 

"Let the Ring barer decide," Gandalf said, turning to face Frodo. 

Frodo looked around at his shivering friends, their faces pink with the cold. "We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

_/When it gets cold outside and ya got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say _

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe/_

***************************************************************************************

There you go, that was that chappie! ^_^ Sorry if it was baddy bad… Urgh, Sara is SUCH a major Mary-Sue… but you know you love it ;)

The random lyrics at the end were Maroon 5, 'Harder to Breathe' from the album 'Songs About Jane'. Check out their stuff, they really are fabbity fab. I don't know why I even put those lyrics in there. It's just one of my fave songs at the mo.  

Well review if you liked…if you didn't then don't…

Legolas: Just get on with it!

Oily: Shuddup.

Legolas: *sigh* you always say that.

Haldir: Just let her get on with it, you know how she gets!

Oily: The pair of you just tell people to review if they liked it. They seem to like you better than me.

Haldir: *sarcastically* I wonder why…

Legolas: Just review peoples. She's not feeling very well.

Oily: Thank you!


End file.
